The Ravine
by DLA9669
Summary: What happens if JT didn't die, Ellie and Sean stayed together,and Emma and Jay stayed together after that night at the Ravine?Right now there won't be any new chapters bc I'm working on Twilight fanfics but I should have a new chapter up soon. SO SORRY!
1. Emma's night out

_**THE RAVINE**_

_Chapter 1:_

Emma: I cannot believe Sean is actually gone. Ellie has to be heart broken.

Manny: Yeah yeah Em, can we puh-lease do something this weekend? I heard that there is this great party at the ravine tonight.

Emma: I have to baby-sit, mom's going out with Snake and I'm stuck watching Jack.

Manny: Get Liberty to do it I heard she was looking for a job.

Emma: Ok, but we can't stay out long.

_They run into Liberty and tell her about tonight. Liberty nods her head in agreement. Then they go to computer class._

Snake: You're late girls.

Emma and Manny: Sorry, the uh girls bathroom

Liberty: Was flooded, it was flooded and we tried to clean it up.

Emma: (whispering to Liberty) Thank you so much (she smiles).

JT: What's really going on here?

Manny: There's a party in the ravine tonight and we're crashing it!

Emma: Manny! Iks-nay on the partay (she said in a demanding voice).

Toby: Alright!

JT: Tobbs I don't think they really want us going to the party.

Manny: Well it's not that I…

Snake: (walking over to them and leaning over) could you pay attention Ms. Santos. And Emma, I need to speak with you after class please.

_After class:_

Snake: Emma, you've been late to class ever since Mr. Cameron left, would you like to explain yourself?

Emma: Mr. Simpson I just…(almost in tears) I just wanted you to think that I had everything under control, I…I'm sorry it's just with the stabbing and all I couldn't handle the pressure-

Snake: its okay Em, your mom and I love you and Jack both, maybe we should stay home tonight, have a family night without crazy drama.

Emma: (wiping her tears) No, I'm good really, I'll be on time I promise and you and Spike need a good night out to yourselves. Honest.


	2. Here I come

_Chapter 2:_

_Getting ready for the party:_

Manny: (turns towards Emma) you look H.O.T!

Emma: Are you sure that Jay will like it?

Manny: When Jay sees you in that he'll flip, now hold still so I can put your lip-gloss on. Okay, rub. Total babe!

Emma: Well I guess its okay. (Yells) Liberty, we're leaving.

Liberty: (yells back) have fun

_At party:_

Jay: Emma, Manny, I didn't know you two were coming, join the party.

Manny: Now's your chance! Now remember, don't mention anything about the wildlife system or vegetarian food please.

Emma: Got it…I got it

Jay: So Emma, you want to join me in the van?

Emma: (waves bye to Manny) sure….(in van) It's so cozy in here,

Jay: Mmm you could say that (leans in towards Emma to kiss her their lips meet and she presses herself into him)

_Afterwards:_

Jay: You were awesome! What's wrong?

Emma: (can't think of what to say so she puts on her jeans and gets out of the van)

Jay: Hey! Come-on was I that bad?

Emma: No I loved it, that's the problem, I love you

Jay: (hesitates) I love you too…

_Emma walks hand in hand with Jay to find Manny, they find her sucking face with some random guy that's drunk, and so is she._

Emma: (to Jay) I hate to leave you but it's getting late and I need to get her home. (she kisses him lightly and turns to Manny who's stopped kissing the guy and is looking at Emma)

_They start walking home:_

Manny: Please tell me you didn't hook up with him

Emma: With whom?

Manny: Don't play dumb Em, Jay has a girlfriend, Alex, if she finds out she'll-

Emma: She'll what? Just stay out of my business will you

Manny: I can't believe you. I thought you loved Peter?

Emma: You hate Peter, since when did you start caring about him?

Manny: I don't! I just thought that you'd have a little more respect for yourself than that.

_They arrive at the house pay Liberty and go to bed_


	3. Another Party!

_Chapter 3:_

_Morning:_

Manny: Emma, I'm sorry about last night. I didn't mean to…I didn't mean to get in your face.

Emma: It's fine, just get ready for school.

_At School in the drama room:_

Jay: (to Emma) me and Alex split

Emma: Good, so tonight at your place then?

Jay: Actually tonight's not good, I have to work, but I'll call you later. (kisses her then leaves)

JT: I thought Jay and Alex were together?

Emma: Just mind your own business JT

Mia: Emma I know about guys like him, which is how I got pregnant with Isabella.

Emma: Mia I appreciate the advice but I can handle myself.

Mia: okay,(she goes to turn around and says suddenly) hey do you know why Liberty hates me?

JT: (cuts in) because you and I had that fling and you got to keep your baby and she didn't.

Mia: So she hates me over Isabella, how childish! But I do feel bad that she lost her brother. It's been two weeks.

_Lunch:_

Spinner: Man, we need to like get out of this place, the food makes my stomach turn

Jimmy: Dude, you used to eat this food everyday

Spinner: Yeah but it's not the same anymore

Ashley: So Spin, how are you and Paige doing?

Spinner: You mean besides the fact that she's having a rockin' good time at Banting and I'm stuck here in Degrassi Hell, I'd say we're doing good

Jimmy: Ha! Spin you're so lame. So the Lakehurst basturds that killed Danny are going through some hell right now with fines and Prison records.

Ashley: They deserved it! First Rick and now Danny

Spinner: Yeah whatever, we're all having a bash at Marco and Dillon's tonight, Paige just text messaged me.

Jimmy: Sweet! Friday night Parties! (He smiled at Ashley)

_Night at Party:_

Paige: (to Spinner) hey hun, we're playing poker, you in?

Spinner: Hey of course

Marco: if you're going to play then you have to fork out money. This place costs for us to live here, and to party.

Paige: Marco chill, Spin, here it's on me, but you better win.

Dillon: Marco the punch is low re-fill it please

Marco: Sure babe (he kisses Dillon and leaves to the kitchen)

Ellie: (appears in Kitchen) Hey Marco hand me more tissues.

Marco: Ell, Sean isn't gone forever; he just went to open his own shop. You know he has wanted to do that since like eleventh grade. And it's not like he won't be back during spring break.

Ellie: I know, but his HOT body… I miss it.

Marco: Shut up! (Throws tissue box at her and she catches it)What happened to craig?

Ellie: Since when do I like druggies? Besides you know that he has his music career to look after. And he really hurt Manny and I, maybe I should call her.

Marco: Yeah Ell, she's not too hot about you right now. Maybe you should wait.

Ellie: Well I still hate the fact that she acts like this was all my fault. She was at blame too. (she goes back upstairs to her room) And turn the music down I'm trying to read a book, in greek

Marco: It's a party Ellie, that's what music is for!


	4. A new baby, a new home

_Chapter 4:_

_At the Dot:_

JT: Liberty, I want to thank you for saving me. When that Lakehurst kid almost stabbed me I saw my life flash before my eyes. And do you know what I saw?

Liberty: You working with kids the rest of your life?

JT: Ha! (pause) No, I saw you and me.

Liberty: JT…

JT: No let me finish, when I was with Mia I felt something, I thought that I loved her. But the truth was, that every time I was with her…I pictured your face. I couldn't stand it. I pictured you holding Isabella's hand and you kissing me. When you…we…gave up the baby it was the worst thing in my whole life. Then we broke up. I needed someone there to help me and when you weren't talking to me I found Mia and she became my you.

Liberty: JT you have changed so much.

JT: please

Liberty: No it's true, you seem to have matured a lot. Giving up our baby wasn't the easiest thing to do for me either. And now I regret ever doing it. I regret not trusting you to take care of us. I should have trusted you more. I'm just happy that we found each other again. My brother (she paused wiping tears from her eyes) he would have loved…..he would have loved to see us together again. I remember when he first met you, he came home trying to make your corny jokes funny. That's how I knew that you two would be good friends. I love him so much (she was in full tears now and JT was comforting her)

JT: You know what I think we need? I think we need our baby back.

Liberty: what? JT you're crazy

JT: no it's…here, I looked up the adoption papers, they said that if we wanted our baby back within the year and a-half limit then we could get it back. It's not like the other people own it or anything.

Liberty: She, that baby was a she (liberty said forcefully, her tears now dry) JT we can't just barge into other parent's lives and take back what they now love.

JT: Why not? They did it to us when your parents made you give the baby up. And the limit's up soon. We loved her first. I can't give something up that was half mine. And I know that you feel the same way.

Liberty: No! your wrong, JT how will we afford this? Did you think about that?

JT: Yes, I thought about it for a year now. Everyday I thought about it, everyday for a year. We get out of school in two months, I have enough money for an apartment and diapers, and clothes, and even food. Liberty, I'm not going to do this alone I need your help, you are the other half of that baby.

Liberty: Even if we did get her back, she'd be so confused she's a year old and she's learned who her "Mama" is. Don't you think that could damage her?

JT: But I'd rather have her calling you Mama because then it's true.

Liberty: I don't know JT, you better be right about this one.

JT: don't worry. Everything will play out to be okay, I already had the adoption agency notify the parents, they are expecting me to call back tomorrow.

Liberty: Tomorrow, so we'll see her tomorrow then? JT this is all so sudden I need more time to think.

JT: No, we wouldn't she "our" baby tomorrow but that's when I need to call the adoption agency back. SO I'm hoping that you can sleep on it and by noon tomorrow have an answer for me.

Liberty: By noon, tomorrow? And you went through all this with no help? JT I love you…you're brilliant.

JT: Well actually, Danny helped. He wanted you to have this. For your birthday I guess. It is tomorrow. (Liberty started tearing up again)

Liberty: Yes, that's my answer. Call them tonight if you have to. I want my baby back, and it means so much to me that Danny would have wanted her too. And you too.

JT: No kidding, you mean…

Liberty: Yes, we will be parents of our own kid.

JT: Liberty I love you so much, you know that don't you? I love you so much! (And with that, he leaned in to kiss her.) I have another surprise

Liberty: what?

JT: I kind of already rented the apartment, and have been living there for four days.

Liberty: Oh my god! JT, what if I would have said no?

JT: well you didn't (he smiled and kissed her again. Then they leave to go to their new home.)


	5. Heart Breaker

**Ok, I got bored of the script so now I'm speaking in Emma's voice… yes I realize that a part was copied from the show but I won't give it away, so read and try to figure it out. And I give full credit to the creators of Degrassi and Canadian television.**

_Chapter 5:_

So I really do not know what is going on with Jay and myself. I spent one night with him and I don't even know why. I felt like such an idiot. Sean was always there for Ellie and me. And I just ruined everything. All I had to do was try to talk to Manny and maybe she could tell me what was going on. So I caught up with her Monday to talk.

"Manny come with me." She looked at me like I was crazy. Of course I was leading her off campus.

"Em, have you totally lost your mind? First your hooking up with Jay and now your ditching school. What else will you do?"

"I just really don't know what is going on in my life right now. Danny is dead and Sean left again and this time he's with Ellie for good, I know it. Please help me. You moved back home and I miss you. I really want to be friends again."

"Emma, just because I moved back home doesn't mean that we aren't friends. Em, I've known you my whole life, I love you too much to break our bond. Now can we please get back to school?" She led me back toward the school and we went to class.

Of course Mrs. Sovey freaked when we got into English and showed up late. So now we were spending a whole week in detention together.

I got through my day and came home to Jack screaming and mom yelling at me. I really wanted Jay to be beside me so we could talk. I hadn't seen him all weekend and he wasn't at school today. So now it was time for me to do some snooping. The only place that I could think of that he would be was in the ravine. Tonight after homework and mass chaos I would have to sneak out and find him.

That night I left, after the stabbing at my house I wasn't sure about leaving down the ally. But sometimes you just have to face your fears. When I showed up at the ravine I found him right away. He was sitting at his usual table waiting and drinking.

"Emma it is a Monday night and you are out not doing your homework. What has gotten into you?" Jay looked around expecting people to pay attention.

"Very funny Jay. I wanted to see you. So um, Manny moved out, and you weren't there at school today. What's up?" He looked wasted but I could tell he wasn't.

"I was sick, no worries." Simple answer.

"No worries, huh. I should have known you better. Get with the girl and then ditch her right? Well Jay? What were you going for this time?" I was pissed. How could he think that he would get away with that.

"Emma chill, come with me please." He stood up and I followed him into the van. Only this time he just kissed me and looked into my eyes. "Emma I think you and I both know that this was just, well it wasn't like what you thought that you could have with Sean. I was with Alex and I feel badly for dumping her."

"So you hook up with the poor goody girl and then dump her? Jay you said that you loved me." Tears were rising in my eyes. I had been played by someone I knew was a player.

"Please understand that I did love you, or at least I thought that I did. I loved how you had virtue or whatever." He looked so sorry on the outside but I knew what he was thinking on the inside.

I stood up and left the van. Jay grabbed my arm and tried to pull me back but I shook him off. I ran off back to my house with tears sliding down my face. My mascara that I just decided to start wearing was sliding along with the tears. I got home around ten with my phone ringing. The caller ID said Santos, Manny. I picked the phine up and slammed it back down on the receiver. I didn't feel like talking to anyone. I just sat on my bed crying like I'd never cried before. I felt used.

The next day at school JT came up to me with Liberty.

"Hey Emma, so you and Jay. Are you two alright?" My expression dropped on my face and JT realized that he had said something wrong. "I'm so sorry. I thought that things would work out. He really seemed to like you and…" He just stopped hugged me and left with Liberty the way he came.

The whole morning I felt like crap until Manny showed up. She was smiling like nothing could ever bother her.

"Em, I tried calling you last night and the phone line went like dead. What's wrong?" She seen the look on my face and instantly knew. "Emma, I am sorry. But I did try to warn you. Hey, tell you what, come over to my house tonight and we'll watch movies and talk about girl problems and eat until we barf! Jay was scum. And he left you because he was scum."

"Manny, I loved him. I thought that it would be like Sean and I. But it wasn't, it wasn't any of that. I feel like such an idiot."

"Well, remember when Craig and I hooked up and thought that I was pregnant? And then when he found out I wasn't he dumped me. I was young and you are just going through the same thing. Sean is better than him. And he still is."

"Yeah well Sean is with Ellie. And I'm just heart-broken. But tonight sounds good. I'll talk to Spike." She turned and left and I headed for home ditching Mrs. Sovey's class once again. I didn't feel like drama, I just wanted to sleep.

When I got home Spike was there with Jack and she looked at me hard. This was not going to be easy to explain to her. So naturally I got yelled at and received the whole your grounded for skipping and coming home lecture thing. I guess that meant no Manny's. But I had my ways of getting around.


End file.
